wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Seraphim
OC belongs to Sebastian Moonblade. Please don't edit or steal without permission. Coding by Cloud the SeaWing. APPEARANCE Seraphim is a very tall and slim dragon, with his horns gracefully swooping from his head with each horn having half a circle surrounding it which almost forms a halo just leaving slight gaps between them. He has three sets of feathered wings along his spine, slightly overlapping each other. Seraphim also has a silky orange crest that runs down his back. His eyes are completely gold in color except for the outlines of his pupils, his right eyes outline being red and his left outline being blue. Seraphim is a light gold color with a strange darker gold scale pattern(see gallery). His wings are the same color as his body but darken into an orangish gold. His horns are a very dark gold. PERSONALITY Seraphim has a serious and at sometimes melancholy aura around him. He never really shows that he’s upset but you can tell. When he was younger he had a fun side but that part of him died as soon as he was forced to kill another dragon. Nowadays his expression only varies from judgmental to sneer with a very rare smile, a sincere one even rarer. He tends to brood in dark corners and hates most social interaction. Honestly he would love to help anyone. But by his rules they have to ask for it and be worthy of it, a high bar to most anyone. HISTORY History history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history history. Trivia *Aye *Trivia! *Trivia *Trivia *etc. GALLERY 2B8F533E-29DF-416D-B277-525BBFE0F1A3.jpeg|Modified Jada by me Seraphimchipper.png|By Chipper the Crow! Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Males Category:Tribeless Dragons